1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eye shields. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a eye shield adapted for use either singly or in combination with a protective face mask so as to provide effective eye protection from small objects and harmful or contaminated fluids which might otherwise contact the eyes.
2. The Prior Art
In recent years there has been increased interest in eye protection. This is particularly evident in the area of industrial safety. At many industrial sites personnel, including visitors, are required to wear eye protection when working or walking through certain areas. This concern for eye safety is becoming more prevalent throughout our society. For example, youth are taught the importance of eye protection in industrial art classes, science classes, and other courses where students engage in activities which involve potential harm to the eyes. Manufacturers of various consumer products often warn the purchaser of the need to wear eye protection during use of such products.
Thus, the need for eye protection is being recognized in more and more facets of our society. A current example of the need for eye protection in certain situations is illustrated by a recent report that certain medical care workers contracted Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) through contact with the eyes of contaminated fluid. Heretofore, there was no recognized need for eye protection as a preventive measure against AIDS.
When a medical or health care professional such as a doctor or dentist knows that a patient carries the AIDS virus, proper precaution can be taken to avoid contact with contaminated body fluids. However, the most serious risk facing medical and health care professionals is the person who is unknowingly carrying the AIDS virus. Thus, increasingly, persons in the health care industry are taking percautionary measures with all persons they treat.
Of the known eye protection devices in the art, none adequately serves the needs of today's medical professional who is exposed to the AIDS virus.
For example, safety glasses are a well-known and widely used form of eye protection. They are, however, rather costly to manufacture. Moreover, because safety glasses are bulky, special packaging is required to protect them from damage during shipment.
Goggles are another common form of eye protection. They may be worn over normal prescription glasses or directly over the eyes.
Goggles are also generally large and bulky making them relatively more expensive and more difficult to package and ship in quantity.
Another known eye protection device is a face shield or mask, such as typified by a welder's mask. The face shield usually has a portion of highly tinted glass to protect the wearer's eyes from the bright light involved in welding. Such a shield is very specialized and has little other practical use outside of welding.
In the health care field, it is particularly important that the eye shield be adapted for use in combination with a protective face mask. The eye shield should be able to be sterilized and stored in a sterile state. The eye shield should be able to adjust or confirm to the wearer's nose and cheeks such that no harmful fluids or debris can come in contact with the eyes. Furthermore, it is very important that the eye shield overlap the protective face mask, thereby providing a "shingling effect." Thus, if any harmful fluids or debris strike the eye shield, they will simply roll down the eye shield and remain on the outside of the face mask. In this way, the mouth and nose are also protected.
In addition, for some uses an eye shield should be disposable. The term "disposable" generally means that the cost of the eye shield is such that it may be disposed of after only a single use. Generally, the vast majority of eye shields used in industrial, academic, or domestic applications are nondisposable. There are many applications where eye protection is needed for only a single occurrence, or where a low-cost disposable eye shield is preferred.